


Heart of an Assassin

by CaliKayeTylers



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Assassin AU, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Princes & Princesses, Secret Relationship, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliKayeTylers/pseuds/CaliKayeTylers
Summary: The Northern kingdom has been at peace for ages due to its secret weapon, an unknown assassin, but he's about to become known to the young Prince Yutaka.
Relationships: Aoi (the GazettE)/Original Female Character(s), Reita/Kai (the GazettE), Uruha (the GazettE)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Heart of an Assassin

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is a story that I've been wanting to write since the first time I began writing for the fandom but I never could settle on the characters for it. So I've finally figured it out! There are a few OCs but don't let that scare you off. I didn't want to put too many tags because it would give away too much of the plot. Please enjoy and let me know what you think!!!

Talk about a pain in the neck. Yutaka watched his personal maid in the mirror as she tried to snatch the hair from his head. Marie wasn’t old yet but she wasn’t young either. Though she’d never tell, Yutaka guessed she was in her late thirties. She was an attractive woman, he supposed, with her long, dark blond hair and expressive jade green eyes. In all the years Marie had cared for him, Yutaka had only seen her hair down three times. The rest of the time it was styled in a large bun atop her head, a few pieces coming loose here and there. It made her look younger than she probably was. Marie’s lips were set in a line of concentration as she attempted to pull a brush through his unruly hair. Usually, at night he would have her braid it after his bath and before going to bed, but last night their routine had been thrown off by Yutaka’s unwillingness to go to bed. He supposed having his scalp tortured was punishment enough for his eagerness. 

“Yutaka, you mustn’t tip your head back. Stay straight or this will take even longer.” Marie chided, placing a palm against the back of his head. “I knew I should have woken you up and made you take a bath last night. This is almost impossible. Your hair is longer than Kouyou’s now; you must take better care of it. I won’t be brushing out these bird’s nests every morning. You’re an adult now, it’s time to start acting like it.”

He supposed she was right. Today was his sixteenth birthday after all. Yutaka sighed, raising his gaze to the mirror before him. He didn’t feel any different though. All year he’d been waiting for this day thinking he would suddenly feel more like the adult everyone told him he was becoming but now that it was here he just felt bitter. Nothing had changed. He had the same dark brown eyes, the same fawn-colored hair. His cheeks were still too round though his jawline had become more prominent. He was still thin and strong but hadn’t built up the same level of lean muscle his older brother had. To himself, he still looked like a baby. 

Yutaka caught Marie’s arched brow in the mirror behind him. “What are you sighing for? What happened to all the energy you had last night?” She asked, finally pulling the brush through the ends of his hair that hung to his waist. 

“I’m nothing like Kouyou.” He admitted. “I just thought that once I turned sixteen I’d be more like him. I can’t measure up, can I?”

Marie placed the heavy wooden brush on the vanity and picked up the leather ties. Yutaka waited for her to say something, watching as she gathered the top layers of his hair and braided a tail down the back. The rest was left unrestrained to fall around his shoulders. Using a hook, she pulled pieces of dark purple ribbon through the braid and tied them at the end. This was the color of their family and he always wore it in one way or another. Yutaka was proud of his family and proud to be a part of it. Once his hair was fixed, Marie picked up a thin stick and a pot of charcoal mixture used to line his eyes. He turned to face her without a word, waiting for her to finally speak. 

“You are ten years younger than Kouyou. You don’t remember your brother when he was sixteen. I know that you think of him as a god amongst men but Kouyou wasn’t always like he is now, Yutaka. When Kouyou was your age he was a tall, rangy boy. Your father was afraid he’d never be able to hold a sword with his long, scrawny arms. Your brother grew very tall before he began to fill out. He looked as if a strong wind would take him away.”

Yutaka’s eyes widened, his jaw dropping. He couldn’t imagine his brother the way Marie was describing him. Kouyou was a warrior; the very best. That was why he led and trained their army. Though the kingdom hadn’t much use for war in these times, Kouyou kept their men training and staying fit on the off chance that they may be needed. The army of the Northern King was the reason they had originally signed a treaty with the Southern King. They offered the southern kingdom protection in return for their alliance and, more so, their obedience. Kouyou had been the one to gain King Bractis's respect, convincing him to swear allegiance to their father. His brother was quick with words as well as his sword. Yutaka had been looking up to him since he was barely able to walk. He never remembered this person Marie described. 

He waved a hand in the air as if to say she was bluffing. "My brother is the best soldier and diplomat there is. You expect me to believe he was ever such a gangly whelp? Not likely.”

Marie chuckled. “Yutaka,  _ I  _ could take him down with  _ one  _ hand. But you see, sometimes our determination is the strongest power one can possess. Your brother was obsessed with becoming the best he could be and look how he’s become. He’s strong and smart but he also has a heart of gold. He loves his wife and son as much as his kingdom. If there is an aspect of Kouyou for you to admire, there it is.”

She had a point. Kouyou was stern and logical but kind. Yutaka remembered once, when he was much younger, falling from his first horse and he’d scraped the skin off his knee and torn his pants. He’d hid his face and waited for his brother to scold him for being so thoughtless but Kouyou had done no such thing. He’d helped Yutaka to sit in the stable so he could clean his knee and made sure he was okay. “I know it hurts.” Kouyou had said, his deep voice soothing and gentle. “But if you want to ride that horse, you have to ignore it for now. Get back up there and finish your ride. When you’re done and your horse is groomed and tack put away, then you can decide if it still hurts enough to cry. Trust me, I think you’ll find that it doesn’t hurt too much because you’ll be proud of yourself for not giving up.” Yutaka had taken his words to heart and a few hours later, as he was undressing for his bath, he’d laughed realizing he’d forgotten about his scraped knee.

“I do. I admire everything about him. Except when he’s being a boring stick in the mud.” Yutaka giggled and it earned him a glare. 

Marie finished lining his eyes and set the makeup aside to get his clothes. “Your brother is not boring. He’s just not a scoundrel like you and your sister.” 

Yutaka followed her into his dressing room where she had laid out his outfit for the day. “He’s old and  _ boring. _ ” He replied, pulling on the black pants and tunic she handed him. 

“You could only hope to be so  _ boring  _ someday.” Marie quipped, helping him to slip into the thick coat that finished off his appearance. Yutaka had grown quite attached to this coat in particular. It had a short collar and buttoned down the front to where the hem reached mid-calf. The thread used to sew it together had been dyed the same deep purple as the ribbons in his hair and the designer had embroidered small designs into the fabric here and there. This was by far his favorite. He noticed Marie didn’t push for him to don his usual black boots. Maybe she was going to give him a free pass since it was his birthday. He really did hate wearing shoes. 

“How do I look?”

Marie lifted a brow and looked him up and down. “Presentable.” She teased before her expression softened and she laid a hand against his cheek. “And very grownup. Don’t worry too much about comparing yourself to Kouyou. You’ve got plenty of time to become whoever you want to be.”

That hit hard. Yutaka stopped himself from rubbing at the center of his chest. “Thank you, Marie.” He replied, bowing his head to her. “Thank you for always taking care of me.” 

Her voice sounded off when she spoke again. “Yeah, yeah. Now get out of here. Your father wants to see you before breakfast.”

Despite his childish nature urging him to tease his attendant further, Yutaka slipped on a pair of soft leather shoes that had been given to him by his mother. They were shaped like a boot but the leather was thin and the inside lined with fur. Wearing them was like walking on a cloud. Once he’d laced them he left his chambers and stepped out in the sunlit hallway that would lead from the royal chambers to the main part of the castle. His father’s offices were behind the throne room and he planned to take his time getting there. 

The dry months had finally come and with them warmer weather. Their kingdom, being so far north, did not have much of a summer like the Eastern and Western kingdoms, nor did it see warm temperatures for most of the year like the Southern kingdom. Instead, they saw snow, sleet, and rain for the better part of nine months out of the year. Their only reprieve was the few short months when the temperatures could be considered warm and sunlight would pour over the land. The people of the Northern kingdom were accustomed to such a climate, and it showed in the way they dressed and how their buildings were constructed. They had to survive harsh long winters that the other kingdoms could never have endured. Despite the obstacles they’d faced, the people of his kingdom had learned to work the land and grow crops, raise animals, and build a growing city. Yutaka loved the cold weather but he was thankful for the warmer months too. Especially because it meant the land would be covered by warm sunshine. It was his favorite time of year to venture down into the city and watch the children playing outside. 

During these few months the city held two festivals. The Summer Festival to welcome in the warmer weather and show their thanks for the land helping them survive another winter, and the Festival of the Moon that celebrated the summer moon that turned a harsh red. As much as he loved the Summer Festival, Yutaka always looked forward to the Festival of the Moon most. The festivities were held in the evening and lasted through the night. People dressed in costumes and masks and could walk the street unknown. He loved the anonymity of it all; being amongst the city people without having to be their prince. He hoped that his best friend, Yuu, would be around this year so they could cause some trouble together before the other got married. The next few years things were going to change and Yutaka wasn’t sure he was ready for that. 

“Enjoying the beautiful morning? The sunshine was a welcome sight to wake up to.” 

Yutaka turned from where he had indeed beens staring out the window to see his brother’s wife, Rayna, coming to stand beside him. She was a tall, beautiful woman. Her long raven colored hair fell in a shiny cascade down her back and intelligent, jade green eyes shown from a kind face. Rayna’s father was a merchant in the city that traded fish from the Eastern Kingdom; a major asset for their city. She had been working for him when Kouyou came across her. It had been love at first sight. For both of them. His brother had gone straight to their father and asked permission to pursue her and the king had, of course, granted it. Two months later they’d been planning a wedding and no one had voiced any concern after seeing the two together. They were the perfect couple as far as Yutaka was concerned. Both warriors in their own rights. After a year of marriage Rayna had given Kouyou a son, Melos, and the entire kingdom had fallen in love with the little dark haired boy. Including his uncle. Yutaka offered to watch his nephew as often as possible. 

Yutaka touched his fingertips to his forehead and gave her a small bow. “Good morning Rayna. Yes, winter seemed terribly long this year. I’m so happy to see some light. Are you ready for Kouyou to be home? The royal family should be here soon, right?”

The future queen nodded. “He only just arrived actually. He is in with your father. The others should arrive in a few hours. There’s time for breakfast and the king has requested we all be present despite how much I’d rather steal your brother away and keep him locked in my room for the foreseeable future.” 

“Rayna! Don’t talk like that in front of young ears!”

She waived her hand in front of her. “Don’t worry. Melos is with your grandparents.”

Yutaka shivered. “I was talking about me!”

“Oh Yutaka, grow up. You’re sixteen now. What are you going to do when Yuu and Cali start having se-Mmph!” Yutaka cut her off with a hand over her mouth and shook his head. 

“Don’t even say those words. As far as I’m concerned they may get married, may even  _ adopt  _ a kid, but they will  _ never  _ do that. It’s bad enough I have to hear about my brother, but hearing about my best friend ruining my sister? That’s too much Ray. I won’t think about it.”

Rayna’s eyes became small slits as she laughed, pulling Yutaka’s hand from her face. “Okay, okay. You know, Yuta, someday you may find someone you’re interested in too. Then maybe sex won’t sound like such a bad thing.”

Yutaka tsked. “I doubt that. I’m not looking for love in my future. I’m going to be a soldier and serve my brother and king.”

Her expression became sullen and she lifted a hand to press to his cheek. “You’re a good son and an even better brother, but Yutaka, you have to know that if you changed your mind and had your own family, neither your father nor Kouyou would be disappointed. They only want you to be happy; as we all do.” 

“I know.” He replied, covering her hand with his own. “I guess if the time ever comes to make that decision then I’ll deal with it then. For now, I will follow this path. Thank you for reminding me though. I better go meet my father, I’ve dallied enough.” Yutaka leaned down to press a kiss to Rayna’s cheek and bowed his head once before making his way to his father’s offices. 

King Minos could be heard before Yutaka even entered the room. He loved it when his father laughed so freely. For some months after his wife had passed away they had all been afraid they would never hear him laugh again. It had been Kouyou who had pulled their father from his tailspin, telling him that their mother wouldn’t have wanted him to live the rest of his days in such darkness. The king had come out of this state of mourning smiling in honor of his wife’s life. That day the sun had seemed to shine a little brighter. Yutaka knew his father still missed his mother, just like the rest of them did, but he made an effort to rejuvenate the energy of their home and the halls were once again filled with smiles and laughter as they should be. 

Yutaka knocked on the edge of the doorway seeing his father leaned back in his chair, feet propped up on his heavy wooden desk. Kouyou was sitting on the edge. He hadn’t yet changed out of his riding clothes but he’d let his hair out of its tie and it brushed against the top of the desk behind him. His brother truly was beautiful. 

“May I interrupt?” He joked, poking his head into the room. 

“Ah! There he is! Yutaka come in, come in.” His father sat up, motioning for him to enter the room. Kouyou’s amber eyes fell on him so full of warmth and Yutaka went straight for him, wrapping his arms around the taller man’s waist in a hug. 

“Oh, Yuta, I smell like a horse.” Kouyou complained but hugged him back nonetheless. “Happy birthday, baby brother. It’s so good to see you.” 

“You can’t ever go away for so long again. It felt like years. I’ve missed you being here. And Rayna...she’s driving me crazy. Your wife is so crass!” Yutaka said, laying his cheek against his brother’s shoulder. He could see the smile on his father’s face as he watched them. King Minos had witnessed royal families of other kingdoms that held little emotion for one another and he had vowed to his, at the time, new wife that no matter how powerful he may become, he would never allow his family to treat one another as strangers. People need to be loved. That was what his mother had always said, and even during times of war there was always love in their kingdom. Showing that you cared for someone was not a sign of weakness. Not to them or their people. 

Kouyou chuckled. “You don’t have to tell me. I’m married to her, remember? What has she said so early in the day already?”

“She was talking about chaining you to her bed I believe.” 

His brother choked, gently pushing him away. “She talks like a seaman. Father, if you’ll excuse me, I need to go restrain my wife’s tongue and see my son.” 

“Don’t restrain her too much. I enjoy being shocked by whatever comes out of her mouth. It’s never boring with Rayna around. Please do try to make it to breakfast though.” Their father teased and Kouyou rolled his eyes, patting Yutaka’s cheek before leaving the office. “It feels good to have all of my family under one roof again. Kouyou says the royal caravan should arrive by noon so we have time before the chaos begins. I have something for you.”

“A birthday present? Won’t Cali be upset if you don’t give her a gift first?” Yutaka joked as his father picked up a long wooden box and laid it on the desk before him.

“She may but she should have got out of bed earlier if she wanted to be first. Now, my son, I know that you have been waiting for this day but I have one request. I know that you are eager to begin formal training, but wait until tomorrow. Give Kouyou time with his wife and son and enjoy our company. There will be plenty of time for training tomorrow.” 

Yutaka hesitated before lifting the lid of the box. Inside was a silver claymore, sharp and bright. The blade was etched with a beautiful design of ivy that continued on to the simple, heavy, hilt. In the center of the hilt lay a dark purple stone signifying it belonged to a member of the royal family. Yutaka wanted to cry. His father was right; he had been waiting for this day to come for what seemed much longer than sixteen years. He remembered the sword his father had given Kouyou and from that day on it was all he had dreamt about. His father smiled as Yutaka plucked the sword from its velvety bed and held it in his hands. It was heavy; good weight and well balanced. True to his nature, Yutaka wanted to start training with it immediately, curious to know how he would fare with a weapon other than a wooden training sword, but he would do as his father asked and wait until their birthday festivities were over. 

“Thank you, father.” He said, bowing his head to the king. “I promise I will train as hard as possible and not let this gift go to waste.”

Minos chuckled. “I know you won’t. One more thing. Yuu and Takanori will be heading home a day or so after the Festival of the Moon. I have made arrangements for you and Cali to return with them. I feel as if it would be good for your sister to spend time with Prince Yuu in his homeland since it has been two years since they last spent time together. Yuu is eighteen now and Cali is becoming an adult. I wish for them to get to know one another again. As for you, I want you to have the opportunity to train with the Southern Kingdom’s military commander. Kouyou can teach you much but it won’t hurt for you to learn the stylings of other kingdoms. Plus, I’m sure it won’t be such a hardship to spend a few of the winter months in the southern country.” 

Yutaka’s mind was reeling. He would really start his formal training soon and not only would he be taught by the best from the Northern kingdom but the Southern as well! Plus he’d get to spend a few months with his very best friends too. Two years...Yuu had started his training two years ago. Would he look different? Act differently? Would he still want to hang around with him or would he see Yutaka as a child now? Yutaka didn’t think that would happen but it was strange to think of his best friend as a full fledged adult now. He couldn’t help but think how different he himself would be in two years time. 

“Thank you, again, for this opportunity. I won’t waste it.”

The king smiled, rising from his chair to pull his son into a hug. “You’re welcome, Yutaka. Are you ready for breakfast? I think the cooks made all of your favorite dishes this morning; Cali’s too. We’ll see if your sister has even gotten out of bed yet.” He laughed, the sound vibrating through his chest against Yutaka’s side as they began to leave the room. 

Most mornings the members of the royal family would come down for breakfast whenever they woke up or not at all so it was strange to see the dining hall table lined with food and even stranger to see chairs slowly being filled. His father sat at the head of the table, the other end always left empty since no one would dare take the queen’s chair even if she wasn’t with them anymore. Kouyou sat to the king’s right with Rayna who was bouncing Melos on her knee. Yutaka took his seat to the left and was surprised to see his sister take the chair next to him before too long. Their grandparents, his father’s parents, sat across from each other. Never once had his grandfather been reluctant to give his spot at the head of the table to his son. He had been a great king, but stepping down had seemed like such a relief to both him and his wife. They spent most of their days now watching over Melos and relaxing which is exactly what they deserved. 

“Happy birthday, Yuta.” Cali whispered, nudging his shoulder. 

Yutaka reached over to squeeze her hand. “Happy birthday to my favorite sister.”

That caused her to laugh, the sound bringing a wide smile to his face. Cali’s laugh had no restraints. 

“I’m your only sister so of course I’m your favorite.” 

Yutaka squeezed her hand. "Even if you weren't, you'd still be my favorite. Now, why don't we dig into all this food! I'm starving." He said, beginning to load his plate after his father said the morning prayer. While the dining hall was filled with idle chatter and laughter Yutaka enjoyed the feeling of having his family together like this. Even their attendants had been invited to eat with them and he found himself wishing every morning could be this way. 

The only thing that bothered him was his sister. Cali was talking and laughing along with the rest of them but Yutaka noticed how she was more rearranging the food on her plate instead of inhaling it like she normally would. Actually, now that he really looked at her, her appetite wasn't the only thing different. His sister had been born with fine white blond hair that they had assumed would change as she grew but it never did. His father always joked that Yutaka had stolen all the color and left Cali with none. Usually her long hair was left untied to flow around her but this morning it had been piled and pinned up on her head. It was beautiful but a curious change. As was the right fit dress she wore. Her usual style was much more loose fit. Cali had always loved the fashion of the Southern kingdom with their thin layered gowns so why today was she in such a heavy dress? 

Yutaka took a banana muffin from the platter of bread and placed it on Cali's plate. They were her favorite, the fruits imported from the south, he knew she wouldn't be able to resist. 

"What are you doing Yutaka? I didn't want that." Cali whispered, picking up the muffin and putting it on to his plate. 

“It’s your favorite. I thought I’d get you one before they all get taken. I didn’t mean to upset yo-”

“Well I don’t need you forcing things on me!” Cali snapped, standing up from the table. Yutaka couldn’t comprehend what was happening fast enough and before he could try to sooth her, Cali was gone from the dining hall. Both their father and Kouyou started to get up, as well as the princess’s attendants, but he stopped them. 

“It’s my fault. You guys stay here. I’ll bring her back.” He told them, bowing his head before taking off after his sister. Cali was in the library, her sanctuary, sitting on the bench beneath Yutaka’s favorite piece of artwork; a beautiful stained glass window that depicted the sunrise over Lake Movay. Cali and he had spent hours at the lake, fishing, swimming, just laying on the banks and staring at the sky. Movay was like a jewel in their kingdom; the lake was deep but was so clear it appeared to be only a few feet deep. It was beautiful and the window would never truly do it justice, but Yutaka loved it nonetheless. 

“Cali?”

His sister turned her gaze towards him, vibrant hazel eyes barely holding back tears. “Yuta...I’m sorry I yelled at you. Not a great start to our birthday, huh?”

Yutaka moved to sit on the other end of the bench. “Why don’t you tell me what’s going on? It’s not like you to snap at people like that, especially me. You’ve been different lately; quiet and reclusive. Even your clothes and hair are different.”

A sad smile slipped onto Cali’s lips and she spun the ring on her finger in absent minded circles. “I...didn’t think that anyone would notice.”

“Does this have anything to do with Yuu?”

His sister nodded. “I’ve been doing everything I can to learn how to be a proper woman. To be more respectful and mature. I want to be a woman worthy of marrying a prince. The two years between us hasn’t been much of a gap for the past years but now that Yuu has turned eighteen it seems that he’s become an adult and I’m still a child. He’s told me through all of his letters how he’s been training and growing. I’m afraid that this time around, after not seeing other for so long, that he may not want to marry me anymore. I have to prove that I’m good enough. So I’ve been dressing better, making myself look the part, and I’ve been watching how I eat. A true lady wouldn’t shovel muffins into her mouth like I used to.” She paused, a bitter chuckle falling from her lips. “I’ll do whatever it takes to make sure this marriage happens because no matter how Yuu feels about me, I’ve always loved him and I’m not willing to give him up.”

Yutaka stayed quiet for some time, pondering her words. He wasn’t quite sure how to deal with this. Cali had never been the self conscious type. His sister had very much taken after their mother; strong and independent. She had her own opinions and wasn’t afraid to voice them, but she was smart and well educated, never spouting opinions without evidence. Cali was strong, too, even for her age. Yutaka had never seen anyone better with a pair of daggers. She wasn’t as strong as an adult man, but what she lacked in physical strength, she made up for in speed and agility. Cali was a force to be reckoned with. She’d never cared much about being a proper princess and their parents had never tried to convince her that she should act otherwise. This woman before him was not his sister. 

“Cali-lilly, my beautiful sister, you must stop thinking like this. You don’t have to change anything about yourself. Yuu has been our friend since before any of us could walk. He knows you better than anyone other than me. Do you really think you need to change these things to impress him? Yuu loves you. He always has. I don’t think you need to worry about things like this. I think your future husband would be more disappointed that you’re trying to be someone you aren’t and going to such drastic measures. He’d want you to eat and continue growing as the woman you’ve always been. The girl becoming a woman that he fell in love with. Now, won’t you come back to breakfast? Don’t make me enjoy this without my twin.” 

Cali’s bottom lip trembled before she bit down on it and reached up to unpin her hair. Yutaka grinned as the white waves fell around her shoulders. “Now that I couldn’t do. Let’s go back. I’m sorry to have caused this commotion.” 

As they stood up, Yutaka pulled Cali to her feet and into his arms. “Whether you’re wrong or right, thank you for saying these things, Yutaka.”

“I know I’m right. After all, Yuu still loved you even when you decided to chop your hair off because you wanted to be a boy. If he still wanted to marry twelve-year-old Cali then I’m sure he’ll still want to marry you now.”

Cali chuckled, sticking her tongue out at him. “Don’t ever mention that again. Maybe you’re right though, maybe Yuu hasn’t changed too much.”

Yutaka agreed. “I’m sure he hasn’t. I’m sure he’s still the same old Yuu we’ve always known.”

His sister nodded her head, the fire back in her eyes. Yutaka was happy to see it. The two of them returned to the dining hall and Cali winked at him before stealing the banana muffin back from his plate. The rest of breakfast went smoothly and before long everyone had gone their separate ways to prepare for the arrival of their guests. 

A few hours later Cali was giggling as they descended the front steps of the castle. The royal caravan was just arriving through the gates. He didn’t feel the same nervousness that his sister did, but Yutaka still felt some unease as the carriages pulled up to the front steps. He had missed his friends dearly but two years seemed a lifetime. Maybe he’d been wrong. Maybe things had changed. 

The royal attendants of both families began unloading luggage without a word just before the door of the largest carriage opened. Prince Takanori was the first to hop out. The younger prince, now fifteen, hadn't changed much in the last few years. He was still shy of five and a half feet tall. His dark brown hair was wavy and kept cut to his shoulders, big brown eyes so full of laughter, cheeks still round and cute. Takanori had always been more of a princess than a prince. He was so soft and sweet. Every bit of Yutaka wanted to protect him. 

Takanori launched himself into Yutaka's arms, a tornado of black and gold robes. "Yuta! I've missed you so much. Look how tall you are! You'll be as tall as Yuu soon!" He cried excitedly. As tall as Yuu? But he'd always been the taller one…

_ Not anymore… _

Yutaka completely forgot about the young prince in his arms as Takanori's brother stepped from the carriage. Yuu was now easily six foot tall and the lanky teenager Yutaka had known was nowhere in sight. The older prince wore a fitted coat much like Yutaka's own, but it had no sleeves and left his muscular, tanned, arms on full display. Long black hair fell over broad shoulders and framed an angular face with a strong jaw. The dark, caramel, eyes were the same though, full of mischief. Yuu had definitely grown into a beautiful man. 

And Yutaka was terrified. 

For the first time in his life Yutaka was...feeling things. Things he knew he should have been feeling towards the many women that had been introduced to him in the last year. Watching Yuu’s arms flex as he reached for Cali made his mouth water and he couldn’t help but imagine how soft his lips would feel pressed against his own as he kissed his sister’s cheek. Yutaka had to remind himself to breathe when the prince finally turned to him. 

“Yutaka! I’ve missed you so much.” He said, his voice much deeper than before, and once Yutaka was being enveloped in those strong arms, pulled against a toned chest, he knew he was in trouble. 

So much trouble. 

  
  



End file.
